Some existing image reading apparatuses may be configured to read images of both surfaces of a document conveyed through a conveying path.
A known image reading apparatus may include a single image reading device configured to read images of both surfaces of a document conveyed through a conveying path.
Another known image reading apparatus may include a first image reading device configured to read an image formed on a first surface of a document conveyed through a conveying path and a second image reading device configured to read an image formed on a second surface formed on the document.
The image reading apparatus including the first image reading device and the second image reading device can quickly read images of both surfaces of a document.